shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Chisuga Fuma
'''IMVU NAME''' = RivaenJaeger = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: Chisuga's hands are covered in thin silvery lines of scar tissues, comes from her weapons training with the Fuma Clan. ''' = = '''Tattoos: Fuma Clan Shuriken: She has the Fuma Clan's tattoo on her back, right between her shoulder blades. ''' = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: Chisuga is often described as a strange kid, she has an obsession with weapons and seems to feel more close to her ninja tools than with other people. She is quiet, analytical and has a satirical humour. She is in a matter of fact a good team player and uses her Bukijutsu and marksmanship to support her team. ''' = = '''Behavior: Chisuga is often quiet and calm, in combat and out, when she is taken off-guard with a remark or gesture, she may act more like a turtle and look away with a blushed up face in embarrassment or surprise. She is often credited for noticing flaws in her enemies when in combat. ''' = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": I will show the world that Fuma Clan's Bukijutsu is superior and bring honor to my Clan. ''' = '''Summoning''' = Nothing yet. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Chisuga's mother died during childbirth and she was left in the care of her slightly weapons fanatic father, Kensei, who also named her after her mother. She has no siblings and had little interactions with others of the Fuma Clan for some reason. = = '''Child:''' As a child, Chisuga was never good with playing with the other kids in the village or within her Clan, even though Fuma Clan are known for their Bukijutsu, Chisuga had an extreme obsession with weapons and her "play time" would be going to the practice range with her dad. She also received basic chakra training and taijutsu, this was due to her father wanting her to become a great Kunoichi and carry on the Fuma legacy with pride. She became extremely happy with explosive tags and the iconic Fuma Shuriken. = = '''Academy: '''Chisuga was great at staying out of other's way, she kept to herself and out of trouble and spent her time studying a lot. She had talent for Bukijutsu and were credited for almost never missing a mark. She struggled a lot with Genjutsu and her ninjutsu was above average. She tried not to stand out too much and limited herself when others were looking. She loved to train for herself and close to her Fuma resident where there is a training ground with a lot of "beaten down" trees from her excessive training sessions. She graduated with good marks. = = '''Genin: '''Her dreams are to be Konoha's greatest weapons specialist and bring fame to Fuma Clan by making a name for herself. Her path as a Kunoichi is about to start. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Sanctum'''